


Jealousy

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan thinks Barry is falling for Ross. Barry proves he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Dan was curled up into his roommate and boyfriend Barry as the younger man played some game Dan couldn’t remember the name of, he wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening either all he knew was that it was an indie game. It was nice to just be able to relax. Barry’s character sprit was wondering around aimlessly, fighting enemies every now and again. 

“I think I might suggest playing this on steam train, I think Ross would love this game.”

Dan’s face fell as Barry said a name he had heard way too often. Over the past few weeks it had been Ross this and Ross that. Dan wasn’t usually one to get paranoid but lately he was worried that Barry was falling out of love with him and falling in love with Ross. 

“Oh okay,” Dan replied dismissively. Barry frowned, looking up at his boyfriend who looked uneasy. 

“Hey, are you okay? Did something happen with you and Ross?” 

Dan shock his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed due to his behaviour, he knew he should trust Barry and knew Ross would never try to hurt him but he couldn’t help it. 

“You just seem to be talking about him a lot.” 

Barry smirked. 

“Are you jealous Dan?” 

The older man blushed, averting his gaze from Barry. He was, and he hated that. He was jealous that Ross had Barry’s attention a lot of the time. With doing Grumps and NSP he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with Barry. He knew it was wrong to think that Barry would be busy at the same time and would hang out with him more than anyone else but for some reason his mentality took him to that place of selfishness. 

“No,” Dan said a little too quickly causing Barry to laugh. 

Barry kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, his hair tickling him a little bit. He found it really sweet that Dan loved him so much that he got jealous that his already married friend might be flirting with his boyfriend which wasn’t the case. 

“You sure about that?” 

Dan nodded trying to remain serious but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and then broke out in laughter which Barry joined in with. 

“Okay, maybe a little bit,” Dan admitted, feeling bashful but the way Barry was smiling at him made him feel better. 

“Well, maybe I should show you why you shouldn’t be.” 

Barry’s voice was sultry, deep with lust and Dan felt his cock twitch and his was stuck voiceless as Barry began to kiss his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. Dan moaned, he was so sensitive, especially his neck, something that Barry knew and took advantage of. 

Barry straddled his boyfriend before removing Dan’s t-shirt, kissing down his body, biting every now and again. Hands running down Dan’s side, fingernails digging into his skin slightly, causing the slightest bit of pain Barry knew Dan loved. Dan wrapped his arms around Barry, trying to act as if he had some control but he and Barry both knew who was in charge. Barry always found it cute that Dan thought he was more dominant just because Barry was the one who took it in the ass, but there was no way around the fact that Barry was a power bottom who had Dan wrapped around his finger. 

Slowly Barry’s kisses got lower and lower, finally reaching the top of Dan’s jeans, unzipping them with his teeth before undoing the button with his hand as he hadn’t yet perfected doing that with his teeth, but he would someday, he hoped. 

Barry pulled Dan’s skinny jeans down to his knees before licking and sucking his erection through his boxers, hands on his thighs, digging his nails in slightly. Dan was writhing underneath him already, breath catching in his throat and all he could say was Barry’s name, thick and heavy as it rolled of his tongue. 

The younger man’s hands travelled up and removed Danny’s boxers. Barry admired his boyfriend’s erection, licking the tip a few times, teasing the older man. 

“Barry please,” Dan whined, not sure what he was asking for, he just knew that he needed Barry to do something, anything. 

Barry smirked, climbing off of Danny and removing his jeans and boxers, shaking his ass and putting on a little show. He didn’t know if it was sexy per say but Dan was definitely enjoying it which encouraged Barry to carry on, blushing slightly as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them until he deemed them to be wet enough. He could feel Dan’s eyes on him as he brought his fingers down to his ass, teasing his hole nervously, although he had done this many times he’d never done it with an audience and he wondered if he looked stupid. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s nerves, he smiled. 

“Bear, fuck you look so hot right now,” he moaned, hand loosely wrapped around his cock, moving at a slow pace, teasing himself more than anything. 

Barry appreciated the praise and felt a lot more confident as he pushed his index finger into his ass, feeling the muscle clench around his finger. He waited for a few minutes, getting used to the feeling, due to being busy he and Dan hadn’t had time to fool around and he hadn’t fingered himself in a while either. After his muscles relaxed he started to move, soon adding his middle finger, moaning at the stretch. His eyes were closed as he was focusing and the pleasure was almost overwhelming and he wondered if he would be able to take Dan when he was this sensitive. He could hear Dan’s breath, uneven and thick. 

Barry was moaning as he fingered himself, fingers just brushing against his prostate as he prepared himself for Dan. He opened his eyes, his face turning red as his eyes instantly met his boyfriends. As soon as he deemed himself ready, on the brink of orgasm, he removed his fingers, whining at the loss. 

Barry walked back to the couch, straddling Dan again, hovering just over his dick, feeling the tip brush against him. 

“How about I prove that I’m yours?” Barry suggested, lowering himself onto Dan’s cock, hissing at the feeling of being filled. Dan tried his hardest to stay still to let his boyfriend get used to being stretched. It took a lot of effort due to the fact that he hadn’t been inside Barry for so long. 

“Fuck Bear, you’re so tight,” Dan moaned as he felt Barry clench around him. He kissed the younger man, distracting him and soon he calmed down and began to move, riding his boyfriend. Dan began to thrust upwards causing Barry to moan and curse, he was close already, Dan could tell, so he began to thrust faster. 

Barry knew what Dan was doing and let him for a little while, let him think he had control. When Barry felt like he was about to cum he brought his hands to Dan’s hips, stilling him. The older man looked at the man on top of him confused. 

“I want this to last as long as possible,” Barry whispered, leaning down to kiss Dan, whining slightly as moving cause Dan’s cock to brush against his prostate. 

After a few minutes Barry felt the feeling subside and he began to move again. Dan remained still this time, watching Barry, taking in how beautiful he looked. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his short hair was messy, sticking up all over the place, head tipped back, mouth open, eye’s shut, cock leaking as he rode his boyfriend.   
“fuck you’re so pretty Bear,” Dan groaned as Barry sank down on him, hard and fast. 

Soon Barry stopped again, breathing heavily, trying so hard not to move because he was so desperate at this point. They had been going for almost an hour including four play.   
Barry’s eye’s ran down his boyfriend’s body. His skin was covered in scratches and little bruises that trailed down his chest, to his stomach. Barry bit down on Dan’s left hip bone causing the older man to gasp in pleasure. 

“You like that?” Barry growled and Dan couldn’t help but thrust upwards. It was such a rare occurrence for Barry to sound so raw and animalistic. 

Barry moaned due to Dan’s movement and couldn’t stop himself from riding his boyfriend again. He was a mess of groans, whines and moans. Dan thrusted upwards hard and fast and soon Barry let him have control. 

“Fuck Dan, fuck, I belong to you” Barry cried, his cock leaking and he felt so close to orgasm. Dan smiled, thrusting harder, moaning as he felt Barry clench around him as his boyfriend came all over his chest. 

It didn’t take long for Dan to come undone, Barry’s whines from being oversensitive brought him over the edge, cumming deep inside Barry’s ass. 

“You’re mine,” Danny smiled, kissing the tip of Barry’s nose. Barry smiled back, blushing although it wasn’t that obvious since he was already flushed.

“And you’re mine,” Barry giggled slightly before moving off of Dan, feeling cum drip out of his ass. He didn’t know whether to find it hot or gross. Dan grabbed a packet of wet wipes handing a few to Barry before wiping himself down.

After they’d cleaned up a little Barry cuddled up on Dan, grabbing the controller after a few minutes.

“I love you,” Danny sighed happily as he watched the screen without a clue about what was going on. 

“I love you too, I always will, I promise,” Barry smiled back at his boyfriend giving him a quick kiss. 

“Oh shit I died!” Barry exclaimed causing Dan to break out in laughter. 

“Way to ruin the mood.” 

“I’m sorry babe,” Barry replied, even though he wasn’t sorry in the slightest and Dan knew that.

“Don’t worry I still love you,” Dan smiled, and he knew Barry felt the same and any jealousy he had was unnecessary and so it faded away and he soon fell asleep cuddled into his boyfriend.


End file.
